Orochi
Orochi (オロチ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. A Hoshidan Diviner who once served the late Queen Mikoto and is the childhood friend of Kagero, Orochi is a bubbly, fun-loving individual who delights in playing pranks on others. Orochi is voiced by Yuka Igarashi in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Born to a noble house in Hoshido, Orochi's parents once worked in the castle as imperial Diviners. According to Orochi, her parents were not well-respected owing to the unpredictability of the fortunes that they told; just as they were able to determine good fortunes, there was also a chance for them to descry bad ones. Despite the ominous reputation that her family was branded with, Orochi was bequeathed a tremendous display of kindness by Mikoto when she made the controversial decision to hire her as a personal retainer. Known to be best friends with Kagero since childhood, Orochi first met her when she went to gather herbs near Kagero's home and accidentally dropped her basket into a river. The two ended up falling into the river trying to retrieve the basket, and they have remained close compatriots ever since. Some time before the events of Fates, Orochi had a vision that Mikoto would die in a future incident. Although not very clear on the circumstances revolving around her liege's impending death, she warned her of the danger presented to her life nevertheless. Despite this, Orochi is unable to avert the tragedy that will take place in Chapter 5. Birthright Following the conclusion of a battle waged between the Avatar and a band of Nohrians led by Silas in Chapter 7, Orochi and Saizo enter the scene bearing dire tidings. Having sustained a number of injuries from a battle that had broken out away from Fort Jinya, they reveal that Ryoma and Takumi have both gone missing. She then promptly decides to join the Avatar's army to aid them in their cause to repel the Nohrian invasion. Orochi subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Orochi appears in Chapter 13, where she, alongside Takumi, Reina and Scarlet, leads a rebellion uprising that has broken out in Cheve. The rebels clash with the Avatar's army when the latter is deployed by Garon to eliminate them. Despite the best effort of the rebels, they are eventually defeated in the ensuing battle. Although Orochi's fate thereafter is not explicitly mentioned, it is very likely that she is executed by Hans off-screen, along with a majority of her allies. Revelation Orochi makes her first appearance in Chapter 8, where she, Saizo and Yukimura are stationed at Fort Jinya after the battle between Hoshido and Nohr in the Plains of Hoshido concludes. The Avatar eventually arrives at the fort in hopes of gaining support from Hoshido, but they are instead viciously branded a traitor and attacked on sight. Despite the best efforts of the Hoshidan army, they are eventually defeated. Despite her defeat, Orochi continues to be adamant on maintaining her distrust, insisting that the Avatar bring Mikoto and the slain Hoshidans back to life before she will be convinced of their sincerity. Saizo thendecides to blow himself up in hopes of killing the Avatar, but Kaze and Sakura intervene in the nick of time to stop him. When the two follow up by resolving to accompany the Avatar, Orochi and Saizo begrudgingly allow them to depart from Fort Jinya without any further conflict. Orochi next appears in Chapter 11, where she accompanies Saizo and Reina on a mission to rescue Kagero, who had been captured by the Ninja of Mokushu. While in the midst of their search for Kagero, the band stumble upon the Avatar's army, who have entered the forest to locate Saizo. Saizo chooses to believe in the Avatar's goodwill at this point and decides to aid their cause with Orochi and Reina silently following suit. Orochi subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Contrary to her antiquated style of speech, Orochi is a rather playful and fun-loving individual. This fact surfaces through the vast majority of her supports, where she delights in teasing her conversational partners, and even those who are portrayed as sombre and grim are not spared. Her supports with Saizo best reveals this, as she persists in attempting to irritate him until she successfully strikes him in his weak spot by reminding him of an embarrassing situation that took place during their childhood. Through this same example, it is evident that Orochi has a tendency for not recognising the limits of her teasing, to the point where she winds up deriving amusement at the expense of her conversational partners' immense discomfort. Despite her playfulness, Orochi is also portrayed as an immensely competitive person, particularly with regards to her medical and magical capabilities. This fact is unveiled through her supports with Hayato and Nyx, where she openly issues them challenges to compare their skill in the art of identifying rare herbs and practising offensive magic respectively. Orochi has also been depicted as a rather sentimental person, cherishing each and every one of the bonds that she has forged. This fact is particularly evident in her supports with her childhood friend Kagero, where she is the only known person to appreciate Kagero's eccentric brand of painting. In addition to this, Orochi also reveals that she has attached intense sentimental value to a card depicting a brook-and-water scenery that Kagero had drawn for her during their childhood, regarding it as a symbol of their friendship. Orochi is said to be the loudest drinker in the army. Her birthday is June 19. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies= Tome - D |Item= Ox Spirit Vulnerary }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising |-|Normal= Tome - C Staff - D |Item= Calamity Gate }} |-|Hard= Tome - C Staff - C |Item= Calamity Gate }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - A Staff - B |Item= Calamity Gate }} Revelation Chapter 8 - Traitor's Brand |-|Normal= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Hard= Tome - C |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - B |Item= Rat Spirit }} Growth Rates Class: |35% |10% |80% |60% |30% |40% |25% |55% |} |35% |5% |85% |60% |30% |35% |25% |60% |} |55% |15% |75% |60% |25% |50% |30% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +3 | +2 | -2 | -1 | -2 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Kaden Nohr (Revelation) * Laslow * Odin Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Nyx (Revelation) * Orochi's child Overview Base Class Orochi is an incredibly strong Diviner with an impressive Magic growth and solid Skill and Resistance growths, allowing her to dispatch most of the resistance low enemies of the game. However, she trades this for dangerously low HP and Defense, rendering her incapable of effectively fending against physical foes. Orochi is also deficient in Speed, meaning that she will not be able to perform double attacks or dodge proficiently. Orochi's personal skill, Capture, makes her one of two units in Fates who are able to Capture foes. Given the low average Resistance sported by many foes in the game, Orochi is thus a solid choice for capturing, especially so in the case of high-Defense units like Generals and Great Knights who commonly feature low Resistance. As a Diviner, Orochi starts off with Magic +2, which, like all stat-boosting skills, is only effective in earlier chapters but best abandoned for better skills with unique effects with progress. She will later learn Future Sight for a chance to double her battle experience gains, which is good for training but lost later to more combat oriented assisting skills. Orochi's two natural promotion options are the Onmyoji and Basara classes. The Onmyoji class further enhances her Magic potency by enhancing the stats that she is already strong in. Rally Magic is one of the skills that she stands to learn, and can be used to assist other magical units. Tomefaire is the other skill learnt in this class, and is one that further amplifies the damage output of her magical attacks. As a Basara, Orochi's stats are more balanced out, with her HP growth most notably increased to 55%. Rend Heaven is one of the skills she stands to learn in this class, and is the only offensive skill she has natural access to. Given Orochi's high Skill, Rend Heaven is best equipped on her, as she will be able to activate it frequently to effectively exploit its damage-boosting properties, though it sees the greatest boost when engaging against Magic enemies. Quixotic is the other skill that she learns, and is one that boosts the Hit Rate of both herself and her opponent in battle by 30%, allowing her to better strike her enemies with more accuracy. It also boosts her skill activation rates, although she should capitalise this skill by mainly engaging enemies who are either unable to retaliate or do not possess Skill stat activated skills. Secondary Class Orochi's secondary class is the Apothecary, entailing the Merchant and Mechanist promotions. Given her stat strengths, this class set is mainly for utility. As an Apothecary, Orochi learns Potent Potion and Quick Salve, both of which only work well when she is made to be a heavy user of potions. As a Merchant, one of the skills Orochi learns is Profiteer, allowing her to acquire Gold Bars to boost the army's funds. Spendthrift is the other skill learnt, and which will allow her to expend gold bars for extra damage, which can be useful to score kills or perhaps provide the extra damage needed to capture tougher foes. As a Mechanist, Orochi has access to Golembane, a skill that is not very useful, given the perpetual lack of Stoneborn and puppet-based enemies in the game. Replicate, conversely, can be used to allow her to function in two different sections of any given battlefield. This will further boost Orochi's already good offence and also open more opportunities for her to capture foes. Quotes Refer to Orochi/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Orochi - Secret Keeper : Orochi continued to work for the royal family, but never pledged her loyalty to any one member, perhaps in memory of Queen Mikoto. Her infectious laugh was often heard echoing from the castle walls. ; Orochi and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Orochi, vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Orochi and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Orochi, also vanished at the same time. Her last reading was that the world had a bright future. ; Orochi and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Orochi and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. Etymology Orochi's name most likely comes from Yamata no Orochi, the mythical eight headed snake in Japanese mythology. It also means "Large Snake". Trivia * Orochi placed last (35th place) as the least popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * She shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Camilla. Gallery Yoko Maturica Orochi1.jpg|Artwork of Orochi for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Yoko Maturica Orochi2.jpg|Artwork of Orochi for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. Orochi Cipher.png|Orochi as a Diviner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Orochi.jpg|Orochi as a Onmyoji in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Orochi confession.jpg|Orochi's confession scene. Orochi portrait.png|Orochi's portrait. Orochiavatar.png|Orochi's official Twitter icon. FE14 Diviner (Orochi).jpg|Orochi's battle model as a Diviner. Orochi Basara.png|Orochi's battle model as a Basara. Orochi-0.png|Orochi's Private Quarters model. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters